Power Pony
by Kiui Teto
Summary: Equestria ha caído bajo la dictadura , y héroes se tienen que presentar para hacer justicia entre ellos las mane 6 , pero atrapadas en un solo lugar sin saber que pasa en el exterior les puede causar problemas , para reunirse con su familia y devolver la magia a Equestria tendrán que esconderse bajo máscaras y descubrir lo que sucede. Verción humana
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que lean, se recomienda ver el capítulo de My Little pony "Power Ponis"

En esta historia, son humanas, pero no están en el mundo de Equestria Girls.

Han pasado algunos años desde la derrota y muerte de las princesas, todo cambio desde entonces, un dictador que se hace llamar Rey Last Sunrise cambio toda la felicidad y tranquilidad de Ecuestria dejándolo en desesperanza, tristeza, anarquía, pánico, y 3 leyes que se tenían que realizar a menos que quisieras terminar con una muerte dolorosa . Las 3 leyes eran:

1.- todas las ciudades, pueblos, terrenos, etc. de Ecuestria tendrán que ser totalmente independiente.

2.- ninguna ciudad se podrá ver con otra o intercambiar información creándose así una frontera.

3.- cualquier intento de escape será premiado con la muerte.

La segunda ley fue cumplida por el mismo, se creó una frontera de energía, y hasta ahora nadie ha podido traspasarla, muchas familias fueron separadas. El rey Last Sunrise nos brindó mucha tecnología que no conocíamos y que era muy avanzadas para nuestra época, como: televisores, teléfonos celulares, cines, computadores, y cada vez es más tecnología la que nos trae, por lo menos aquí en Manhattan, donde he estado viviendo desde la frontera entre las ciudades. Obviamente desde ese suceso no tardo mucho para que se creara el pánico y desesperación entre los ciudadanos. en Manhattan exportan la comida , y como la primera ley decía que teníamos que ser totalmente independientes , las personas empezaron a robar tiendas y el tráfico fue creciendo , además de que la diferencia de en clasificación social creció , solo 5 familias en Manhattan eran millonarias , pero un día , la frontera que era una especie de barrera gigante que cubría toda la ciudad se abrió por un extremo dejando se ver solo un hueco abierto de un lado , de ahí pasaron unos hombres metálicos , todos supusieron que eran los guardias del rey Last Sunrise , y vinieron en camionetas gigantes trayendo comida y más tecnología , el robo y pánico disminuyo un poco pero no desapareció.

Y así fue como 6 heroínas se presentaron para hacer justicia a la ciudad de Manhattan.

Gracias por leer , dejen reviews con sus opiniones , aunque sean críticas negativas ya que esas también me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**en esta historia los personajes son humanos pero no están en el mundo de Equestia Girls y también se desarrolla en la misma época que la serie original**

**My Little pony no me pertenece y bla bla bla blaaa**

* * *

><p>Fue un día como cualquiera cuando yo y mis amigas viajamos a Manhattan, había sido un viaje de vacaciones, para estar juntas y divertirnos, pero jamás me espere que en los diarios estuviera escritas las palabras "PRINCESAS MUERTAS AYER EN LA MAÑANA" , al parecer la noticia se había esparcido por Ecuestria , pero se había demorado en llegar a Manhattan , no podía creer lo que decía en ese diario ,cada palabra que leía , era como si mi mente tratara de creer que era mentira. hice mis maletas para ir a Canterlot y verificarlo por mí misma , pero desafortunadamente fue cuando un campo de energía , rodeo toda la ciudad , veía como las vías de los trenes eran cortadas por la gran barrera , también había gente que estaba viajando en los trenes y fueron aplastados cuando intentaron llegar a Manhattan , la gente empezó a asustarse corrían por todas partes , yo no encontraba a mis amigas , unas personas me votaron y perdí mi maleta , la cual contenía todos los libros acerca de los elementos de la armonía , toda la información que tenía sobre eso , perdida. Después de unos segundos me logre parar y vi que del cielo salió un rayo, no sentí ninguna magia en el rayo, supuse que era de energía, lo que me extraño mucho, ya que la magia es mucho más poderosa que la energía, y veía que ese rayo se esparcía entre la gente tomando como rehenes a los unicornios que estaban rodeados por la extraña energía y perdían toda la magia , al igual que yo.<p>

Desde ese día perdí toda esperanza de regresar a mi vida normal, las princesas estaban muertas, los elementos de la armonía perdidos bajo el poder del rey Last Sunrise y la información que tenia de ellos en los libros borrada de mi conocimiento, mi magia, ya no existía, mi familia , ya no la volvería a ver , pero tenía a Spike y a mis amigas , que me dejaban las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Después de todo el desastre que se desato , encontré a mis amigas , semanas después , no pudimos seguir pagando el hotel donde nos alojábamos , por suerte una de mis amigas tenía una tía viviendo en Manhattan , vivimos con ella un tiempo y luego conseguimos trabajo ,por lo menos 5 de nosotras , actualmente nos alojamos en un departamento , nuestra situación económica está bastante bien ya que tres de nosotras tenemos un trabajo donde nos pagan mucho , pero no todo puede ser bueno , en Manhattan las cosas no son como antes , ahora existe mucha actividad criminal y por si fuera poco , la policía no hace nada al respecto , las traficaciones de armas y drogas crecieron , al igual que los secuestros , estafas , muertes , etc. Y eso no me dejaba dormir tranquila, en cualquier momento, alguien podría matarnos, entrar a nuestro departamento y robarnos. Entonces fue cuando nos encontramos a una vieja amiga , que nos ayudó más de lo creí , nos dio objetos muy extraños , y cuando nos los pusimos fue como si estuviéramos usando los elementos de la armonía de nuevo , aprendimos mucho de ella , nos enseñó defensa propia , a cómo usar armas , y como controlar nuestros poderes , si , así es , los objetos nos dieron poderes , y fue lo que más me agrado ya que reemplazaba mucho la magia , desde entonces hemos metido a muchos criminales en la cárcel . Ya llevábamos tiempo haciendo justicia en la ciudad y no tardo mucho para que fuéramos reconocidas, fue así como decidimos convertirnos en las Power Ponis. Fue un cambio fuerte, que todo desaparezca , para empezar de nuevo y tener una doble vida secreta donde éramos súper heroínas , toda la ciudad de Manhattan nos conocía , pero nosotras siempre ocultábamos nuestra verdadera identidad , las cosas mejoraron y la felicidad volvió , pero eso no me calmaba , solo me hacía pensar en que cada vez más criminales aparecían y algunos no eran solo criminales , ya pasaban a ser villanos , eso me hacía pensar en las otras ciudades de Ecuestria , como estaría mi familia , estarían viviendo lo mismo .

Una vez intentamos salir de Manhattan, pero no estuvimos ni cerca de lograrlo, y hasta una de nosotras resultó gravemente herida.

Y eso es todo lo que ha estado sucediendo hasta ahora , nadie ha descubierto quienes somos en realidad , pero yo quiero descubrir que trama el Rey Last Sunrise , y quiero volver a ver a mi familia , estoy dispuesta descubrir todo lo que nos ocultan las calles plagadas de crímenes , estamos al tanto de todo lo que pasa cuando es visible , pero sé que hay más crímenes ocultos de los que no nos hemos enterado , y somos blanco fáciles para espías del rey.

Soy Twilight Sparkle, antigua estudiante y protegida de la princesa Celestia, y escribo esto , para que nuestra historia se sepa , y además descubrir todo lo que el dictador nos esconde.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer espero que les aya gustado , como abran notado quise tocar mas el tema de súper héroes , a si que en algún momento de la historia me van a poder enviar sus personajes inventados para que yo los ponga en el fic , puede ser super héroe villao o civil , lo que ustedes quieran<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle estaba en la azotea de un edificio vigilando la ciudad como siempre, cuidando de los ciudadanos, y viendo alguna señal de crimen, hasta que su celular llamo su atención.

-**_Twilight, soy yo Applejack, algo está pasando en el lado este de la ciudad, parece una reunión de mafiosos –_**

**- voy enseguida ,le avisare a las demás - ** dijo colgando el teléfono

* * *

><p><strong>-chicas las necesito en el este de la ciudad, rápido-<strong>

**-ha ya nos vemos**-dijo Rainbow Dash

**-voy en camino querida-** dijo Rarity

**-claro Twilight-**dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-**por qué se demoran tanto!-** dijo Pinkie Pie que ya había llegado gracias a su súper velocidad

Twilight colgó y dio una mirada rápida a la ciudad con mucha seriedad, para luego guardar su celular.

Se podía ver una sombra no muy visible a simple vista, desaparecer y reaparecer de edificio en edificio por toda la ciudad, al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de que Twilight se estaba tele transportando. Iba vestida con un traje entero rojo vino, unos guantes y botas blancos que le cubrían casi todas sus extremidades, una máscara para cubrir su identidad y un escudo plateado que le quedaba a la figura del cuerpo.

No tardo nada en llegar a un tiradero de basura con estructuras de edificios antiguos derrumbados, hay estaban Applejack, Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy y Rarity quien acababa de llegar , estaban escondidas tras una pared derrumbada de ladrillos , se acercó a ella y se escondió también.

**-donde están los mafiosos Applejack**- pregunto Rainbow

**-Están en esa bodega- **dijo señalando una gran bodega donde estaba entrando un hombre con traje

**-hay que ver más de cerca-** dijo Twilight tele transportándose a la parte trasera de la bodega

Hay había otra puerta, pero esta se veía de metal, y difícil de abrir. Detrás de Twilight apareció Pinkie Pie a la velocidad de la luz.

**-que haces Twily?**- pregunto está viendo a su amiga poner la oreja en la puerta para tratar de oír algo

**-tenemos que entrar- **

**-y como piensas hacer eso?** – pregunto Rainbow quien apareció volando

**-Fluttershy puede abrir la puerta con su súper fuerza**- dijo Pinkie Pie

**-pues bueno umm… si podría, pero eso causaría mucho ruido**-dijo Fluttershy

**-Fluttershy tiene razón, Applejack no puedes usar una de tus bombas miniatura para romper el cerrojo**- dijo Twilight

-**eso también causaría mucho ruido, que no puedes tele transportarte Twilight?-**

**-no puedo tele transportarme si no estoy viendo hacia dónde ir, podría terminar atrapada en la puerta o partida por la mitad-**

**-creo que tengo la solución chicas –** dijo Rarity formando una llave de cristal rosa fuerte para abrir la puerta

**-listo-** exclamo ella

Adentro había un cuarto pequeño lleno de cajas con armas sin balas , también había un marco de puerta donde se podía ver otra sala muy grande con una mesa llena de papeles con fotografías de personas o carpetas y muchos mafiosos hablando entre ellos , Twilight y Applejack entraron las demás se habían quedado a vigilar.

**-hasta ahora solo sabemos del rey sombra que está trabajando para Last Sunrise-** decía un hombre de traje

**-bien, saben algo de los Wonderbolts-** dijo otro hombre que al parecer era el jefe de los mafiosos

**-sí señor, sabemos que son los únicos capaces de atravesar la frontera, hasta ahora han ido a, Ponyville, y Canterlot , también guardan mucha información-**

**-*se puede traspasar la frontera*-** pensó Twilight con esperanza

**-también sabemos que los espías del rey son….-** empezó a decir un hombre hasta que otro entro acelerado

**-señor tenemos un problema, cuatro chicas están atacando a nuestros hombres-**

-**traigan las arma**- dijo este

**-Twilight ahora** – le dijo Applejack

Twilight se tele transporto detrás del hombre que les había dado la notica y le disparo un rayo de magia color morado dejándolo inconsciente , los demás hombres reaccionaron rápidamente ,y le apuntaron con sus armas, pero Applejack apareció y lanzo bombas de humo , dejando todo borroso , Twilight aprovecho esto y puso sus gafas modo nublado para ver mejor y dispararles rayos de magia a los hombres , Applejack siendo más hábil no necesito mejorar su vista solo su instinto para amarrar a los mafiosos con su lazo.

Después los dejaron inconscientes y los tiraron afuera de la bodega encontrándose con más hombres de traje inconscientes.

**-veo que no necesitaron más ayuda-** les dijo Applejack

**-por favor, puede con todos estos yo sola**- dijo Rainbow sobrevolando el suelo

**-claro por eso tuvimos que ayudarte dos veces**- dijo Rarity

-**umm… y descubrieron algo?-** dijo Fluttershy

**-tal vez más de lo que buscábamos**- dijo Twilight volviendo a entrar y con las demás siguiéndola.

Twilight se sentó en una silla y empezó a ver los papeles de la mesa, habían documentos con la palabra confidencial, pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención, también habían imágenes de "se busca" o gente que ya estaba en la cárcel, empezó a mirar esas imágenes y en la descripción de abajo vio que eran personas de distintas partes de Ecuestria, Twilight se sorprendió y se paró de la silla.

**-esto… esto es información de otras ciudades**- dijo casi susurrando

**-que! , eso es imposible ya que el rey Last Sunrise elimino toda comunicación entre otras ciudades y eso está prohibido ,además de que como pudieron haber traspasado la frontera**- decía Pinkie corriendo hacia todos lados viendo todos los papeles de la mesa

**-tal vez si se puede traspasar- **dijo Applejack también viendo unos papeles

De repente las chicas se quedaron quietas al escuchar el sonido de unas camionetas y también de armas que provenía de afuera.

**-hay que salir de aquí y rápido**- dijo Applejack

**-llévense todo lo que puedan- **dijo Twilight

Cada una llevo lo que podían ya que lo que tenían era como un botín de información que es lo que Twilight estuvo buscando hace mucho , salieron disparadas, Pinkie Pie en treinta segundos ya estaba muy lejos de ahí , Rainbow Dash estaba volando al igual que Fluttershy que la acompañaba , y las demás se fueron corriendo.

* * *

><p>20 minutos después estaban las seis reunidas en el departamento, Rarity estaba preparando te mientras Twilight estaba colocando todos los papeles sobre la mesa donde estaban todas sentadas a excepción de Applejack quien estaba cerrando las cortinas ,ventanas y puertas para asegurarse de que nadie las viera.<p>

Applejack se sentó y Rarity había traído el té, en la mesa se podían ver muchas fotos se personas de todas las edades, Twilight examinaba una por una, todas tenían diferentes ciudades de origen lo que le interesaba mucho a las seis.

Spike estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente mientras en el living del departamento se desataba una conversación.

**-tenemos que informarle de esto a Zecora, después de todo ella es la que más sabe de estas cosas**- dijo Applejack

**-no creo que ella sepa algo de esto, digo ella nos ha dicho todo el tiempo que no se puede pasar esa estúpida frontera, pero esta información dice todo lo contrario-** dijo Rainbow

**-no creo que eso importe ahora, se puede pasar la frontera, eso es todo lo que necesito saber**- dijo Twilight

-**pero…como vamos a saber dónde está la salida Twilight?-** dijo Fluttershy

**-esos mafiosos deben de saber algo, tal vez sea otra asociación secreta de la que no estábamos enteradas querida**- dijo Rarity

**-see, podríamos seguirlos tal vez sepan algo mucho más allá de la frontera, ya sabes, el rey Last Sunrise **– dijo Pinkie Pie

**-está decidido, mañana mismo buscaremos a más de esos mafiosos- **dijo Applejack golpeando la mesa con el puño

-**lo siento querida, pero mañana tengo que empezar a hacer un vestido muy importante**- dijo Rarity

**-umm… yo mañana tengo trabajo en el laboratorio**- dijo Fluttershy refiriéndose a su trabajo de bióloga

**-yo tengo la universidad y el libro que estoy escribiendo**- dijo Twilight

**-yo tampoco puedo, tengo que flojear todo el día-** dijo Rainbow

**-y además cuidar a Spike**- dijo Twilight regañando a Rainbow ya que como era la única que no trabajaba era quien cuidaba de Spike.

**-aah si eso también-**

**-agh , pues bien será pasado mañana**- dijo Applejack

Después de acordar el día, todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pero Twilight seguía viendo todas las imágenes y carpetas.

**-esto no tiene sentido-** se decía Twilight

**-cómo es que los wonderbolts están vivos. Y además como es que están metidos en todo esto, trabajaran para el rey Last Sunrise?-**

Twilight estaba viendo una carpeta con mucha información que ya sabía sobre los Wonderbolts , hasta había una foto antigua de ellos antes de que el Rey Last Sunrise tomara el poder , pero en la información actual que había , solo se mencionaban a tres de ellos y ella recordaba que eran seis. También decía su ubicación que era entre Ponyville y Canterlot , eso era todo lo que decía " entre Ponyville y Canterlot" , entonces tal vez sus sospechas eran reales , ya que en las fotos no decía nada de "se busca" , entonces trabajaban para el rey Last Sunrise, ya que por lo que tenía entendido era imposible pasar una frontera sin que te maten dolorosamente ,tal vez el rey los tenía como aliados al igual que el rey sombra que también había sido mencionado en la conversación de los mafiosos.

Twilight tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

_Como escrito anteriormente, pienso escribir todas mis sospechas en este cuaderno, al igual que notas, información , investigaciones o misterios . E conseguido información sobre un antiguo grupo que antes cuidaba de Ecuestria , se trata de los Wonderbolts , supongo que han caído muy bajo , o tal vez que atrocidades les está haciendo el Rey Last Sunrise para que trabajen con él . También supe que el Rey sombra esta en esto, al parecer sin magia , se liberó de su prisión, yo creo que no tuvo otra opción que trabajar con Last Sunrise , ya que sin magia él no es nada , pero con lo poco que lo conocí tras provocar su derrota , supongo que tártara de llegar al poder de un modo u otro . Al pensar que el rey sombra está involucrado en esto , me hace pensar en los otros villanos que derrotamos , como Crysalis o el antiguo enemigo de las princesas ,Chaos. Pienso seguir leyendo la información que conseguí pero ya es tarde y tengo que dormir. Aclaro que esto es solo una teoría ,ya que todavía no puedo asegurar nada._

Twilight cerro el cuaderno y se lo llevo a su habitación, se hecho en la cama, claro sin antes haber cerrado la puerta , y miro por la ventana , viendo la ciudad que con gusto protegía todos los días , pero lo hará por la protección de los ciudadanos , o para averiguar más y encontrar una salida a esa bola de cristal donde estaba encerrada toda la ciudad. Dio una última mirada al edificio más alto, y se dio la vuelta para ver la manga de su traje ( el traje que usa para cubrir su identidad) sobresalir de su closet , apago la luz y quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Era temprano, las tiendas comenzaban a abrirse y el sol se asomaba, una chica de 18 años de cabellos arcoíris dormía tranquilamente , hasta que la luz del sol la despertó.<p>

**-aarghs , Celestia no podrías subir el sol más tarde?-** decía entre sueños Rainbow

**-la princesa Celestia está muerta** -

**-sé que eres el elemento de la honestidad y eso , pero tampoco seas tan mala-**

**- levántate , vamos a salir- **dijo Applejack seriamente

**-que no oíste mi horario , descansar todo el día-** dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada para que no le llegara los rayos del sol

**-está bien si quieres que les cuente a todas tu secretito**- dijo Applejack

**-no, no, estoy en menos de 10 segundos**- dijo levantándose rápidamente

Minutos después Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban con ropa casual caminando por la ciudad mientras hablaban.

**-y que fue tan importante como para no decirle a las chicas que íbamos a salir**- dijo RD

-**Dash escucha, tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando , y sé que tú tienes muchos contactos que podrían ser de ayuda-**

**-conozco a alguien , pero que me vas a dar a cambio?-**

**-ja si, creí que éramos amigas , no?-**

**-si pero la amistad no me sirve de pago, sabes que todas hemos cambiado, hasta Fluttershy está menos tímida-**

**-lo se lo sé , Twilight más seria , y tu más estafadora-**

**-perdón , yo soy el problema? , quien es la que me esta chantajeando-**

**-tal vez tengas razón, pero más te vale que consigas algún contacto, o si no contare tu secreto-**

**-esta bien, pero no ataques a nadie y no llames a la policía-**

**-por qué haría eso?-**

**-por qué esta en los sectores bajos de Manhattan-**

**-ash , bueno…. Aun no puedo creer que fueras traficante *y que probablemente lo sigas siendo*-**

**-ey , guarda silencio , mi secreto podría arruinar mi relación con las demás , y podrían meterme a la cárcel-**

**-a la cárcel?! , jajaja claro, como los policías no se preocupan ni por un secuestro, se van a preocupar por una niñita-**

**-solo soy un año menor que tu-**

Después de mucha caminata , llegaron a los sectores bajos de Manhattan , que es donde el crimen reinaba y la pobreza habitaba , habían edificios abandonados y basura por todas partes , además de indigentes , pero eso no les preocupaba ya que sabían cómo defenderse (y no traían ni un bit).

**-falta poco? , las demás deben estar por despertar-** pregunto Applejack

**-ya llegamos-**

Se habían detenido en un callejón sin salida donde habían algunos botes de basura y cucarachas rondando , Applejack no entendía mucho ya que no había nadie hay , pero antes de que preguntara , Rainbow se acercó a la pared de ladrillos y toco uno abriéndose una entrada , RD le hiso una señal para que pasara, y adentro había una sala con un escritorio de oficina donde había una lámpara pequeña papeles, tinta y pluma ,también había una muralla con varias fotografías , algunas tachadas , otras con dardos y otras conectadas con marcador rojo. En el escritorio estaba sentado un hombre con sombrero que le tapaba la cara y traía puesto un abrigo viejo entreabierto, con botas de militar y unos guantes de cuero , su vestiementa se asimiliaba mucho a la edad media ya que tenia muchos detalles y casi todo era de cuero.

**-Rainbow Dash, que necesitas?**-dijo el hombre con una voz joven

**-él es W.H** - le dijo RD a su amiga

**-Applejack, 19 años, trabajas en una tienda de comida rápida, y vives en el centro de Manhattan-** dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista

**-como supiste eso?!-** dijo Applejack un poco asustada por la información de sobra que tenia

**-tranquila, él sabe todo lo que pasa en Manhattan y sabe de todos también, nos ayudara a conseguir lo que buscas**- le explico RD

**-así es, podría seguir contando de ti todo el día , pero creo que llegaría a asustarte- **dijo el hombre levantando la vista

Applejack se sorprendió mucho al ver la cara del hombre, era un chageling , pero tenía otra apariencia , normalmente los chageling no demostraban edad pero este parecía tener unos 20 años y tenía los ojos rojos en vez de azules.

**-eres un chageling!-**

**-no exactamente-**

**-a no? , todo el tiempo pensé que lo eras**- dijo Rainbow Dash

**-verán cada cierto tiempo nace un chageling diferente a los demás, con ojos rojos y que demuestra su verdadera edad, ese chageling tiene conciencia propia , a diferencia de los demás que solo piensan en servir a su reina no importe el costo , estos pueden llegar a revelarse y causar muchos problemas , por eso cada vez que nace uno , lo toman como falla y lo matan , por suerte yo alcance a escapar , y hasta donde se soy el único de mi especie que no a muerto-**

Applejack dándole una mirada desconfiada se decidió a preguntar

**-entonces si sabes de todo lo que pasa en Manhattan, y de todos los ciudadanos , sabrás de estos tipos**- le dijo entregándole unas imágenes que eran las que consiguieron en esa reunión de mafiosos. W.H las miro atentamente y se dirigió a la muralla donde tenía todas esas fotografías.

**-Son parte de una comunidad secreta sin nombre hasta ahora, solo buscan escapar de aquí , pero hasta ahora no han conseguido nada , hace poco un grupo se infiltro en la asociación que trabaja para el rey Last Sunrise pero fueron descubiertos-**dijo W.H como si se lo supiera de memoria

**-espera espera , mencionaste una asociación que trabaja para Last Sunrise?-** dijo RD

**-no son unos mafiosos que se reúnen en una bodega al este de la ciudad?-** pregunto Applejack.

**-no ellos solo son un grupo de comerciantes abogados o empresarios que buscan estar en la cima tratando de entrar en la asociación de Last Sunrise ,pero tampoco han logrado nada con ellos , esa asociación que trabaja para Last Sunrise es sumamente secreta y ni yo me atrevo a averiguar más sobre ella , ese rey ya a mandado a matar a varios amigos míos-**

**-entiendo-** dijo Applejack pensante

**-hay alguna forma de salir de la frontera-**

**-de que la hay la hay , pero no creen que están preguntando mucho , ya comienzo a sospechar de usted , RD solo me preguntaba por traficantes que le hacían competencia-** Dijo logrando que Applejack le dé una mirada seria a RD quien respondió con una risa nerviosa.

**-bien, gracias W.H, toma**- dijo dándole un frasco con liquido rosa adentro

**-vuelvan cuando quieran-** dijo antes de que se fueran

**-qué es eso que le diste?-** dijo Applejack mientras caminaban por la calle

**-bueno los chagelings se alimentan de amor verdad? , ese era amor embotellado-**

**-y de donde lo sacaste?-**

**-se lo robe a Zecora-**

**-debí imaginármelo-**

**-jaja, te impresiono que fuera un chageling-**

**-si soy honesta, mucho. Por qué se llama W.H?-**

**-es una abreviación de Witch Hunter ,que significa cazador de brujas , le pusieron así porque también es caza recompensas-**

**-y se puede saber de dónde sacas a esos contactos?-**

**-oye pero ayudo verdad?-**

**-agh, después hablare contigo-**dijo Applejack con cara de fastidio

* * *

><p>Habían llegado al apartamento donde Twilight las esperaba sentada en un sillón de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, pero perdía su seriedad al estar con piyama de unicornios morados.<p>

**-donde estaban?**- dijo esta sin moverse aun

**-esteee , estábamos…-** dijo Rainbow improvisando

**-Pinkie Pie las fue a buscar, y todavía no ha vuelto-**dijo Fluttershy silenciosamente entrando a la sala

**-y eso fue hace más de una hora , donde demonios estaban?**-dijo Rarity

-**aaaaah , saben que no puedo mentirles, estábamos investigando un poco**- dijo Applejack suspirando

**-investigando?-** dijo Twilight parándose y subiendo un poco la voz

**-si, investigando **– confirmo RD

**-sobre Last Sunrise, conseguimos mucha información que podría ser muy útil**-dijo Applejack

-**qué información?-** dijo Twilight dando una mirada de interés

**-hay un grupo que esta con Last Sunrise, es sumamente secreto**- dijo RD

-**los mafiosos con quien peleamos , no son nada , hay una comunidad tratando de escapar y…-**

**-espera!, hay una forma de salir de la ciudad?!-**

**-sí, la hay , pero no se cual es-**

**-eso es todo lo que necesito saber, escuchen no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto, somos amigas , no tenemos por qué escondernos nada-**

**-está bien Twilight-** dijo Rainbow

**-supongo que ya sería estúpido ir a buscar a esos mafiosos mañana- dijo Applejack apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados**

**-sí , pero eso no significa que tengamos el día libre**- dijo Twilight seriamente

**-que pretendes Twilight?- **dijo Rarity

**-Applejack, de donde sacaste esa información?**- dijo esta

**-creo que RD les podría explicar mejor eso-** dijo dándole una mirada un tanto divertida

**-ehhh….se llama W.H, sabe mucho sobre todo**-respondió Rainbow Dash con mirada fija a su amiga de cabellos morados

**-*todo?* , nos puede servir de ayuda , lo contactaremos , tal vez nos ayude-** dijo Twilight

**-jajaja , el …. jaja … trabajar para alguien-** reía Rainbow Dash cuando que Twilight la mire extrañada

**-no lo sé Twilight , el tipo es muy astuto , ahora que lo pienso , evadió muchas de mis dudas sin que me diera cuenta-** dijo Applejack frunciendo un poco en seño mientras RD seguía riendo

**-jaja…ejem… por supuesto que sí , estaba sospechando , este tipo pudo haber pensado que éramos espías o algo así …detesta a Last Sunrise**-dijo Rainbow

**-entonces nos ayudara-**dijo Rarity

**-será difícil convencerlo, pero no perdemos nada intentando-**

**-ok, donde está, iremos enseguida**- dijo Twilight

Rainbow estaba un poco nerviosa ya que temía que sus amigas sospecharan de su secreto , pero Twilight estaba demasiado enfocada en otra cosa y como era la "líder" seguramente todas estarían igual , y eso la calmaba un poco.

**-estaaa een…..-**

* * *

><p>35 minutos antes<p>

**-y quienes dices que son estas chicas?-** dijo una persona vestida de negro

**-se hacen llamar Power Ponis-** dijo otro hombre con sombrero que le tapaba el rostro

-y esperas que me crea eso?- dijo enojad

-**jaja, también me pareció estúpido al principio , pero después de enterarme se la leyenda…-**

**-que leyenda**- dijo subiendo un poco la voz

**-…dicen que en otro mundo , otra dimensión , tal vez en una época muy lejana a esta , o en el futuro , existió , existirá , o existe una tierra llamada Equestria al igual que esta , pero en vez de personas , los que habitaban serán, son o fueron, ponis , y hay existe un grupo de seis , que se nombraron a sí mismos Power Ponis , después de haber salvado una ciudad de un peligro que habitaba , estos se convirtieron en súper héroes , y al morir heredaron sus poderes a objetos desconocidos… estas chicas poseen estos objetos , recuperando parte de la magia que Last Sunrise nos quitó-**

**-con que, por eso el nombre**-dijo sobándose la barbilla

**-ajaaa- **

**-y háblame más de esos …objetos-**

**-les dan poderes, eso es todo-**

**-no vas a poder sacarme del punto…-**

**-ya veo, pero usted no va a poder sacarme nada sin pago-**

**-sin respuesta no hay pago-**

**-sin pago no hay respuesta-**

Al parecer los dos se mantenían muy serios y firmes a sus opiniones, a pesar de que si fueran personas comunes, ya estarían gritando , pero los dos sabían jugar el juego de las distracciones muy bien , digamos que uno era buen jugador y el otro era bueno evadiendo el juego.

**-ágamos algo, insecto rojo , te doy la mitad de la paga , y tú me das lo que pido , y después de que me lo cuentes , te doy el resto-**

**-hpf , así que ahora quieres jugar a poner sobre nombres?-**

**-me pregunto cuál me podrás a mí?- dijo un poco sarcastic**

**-vamos Lyra, tu sabes muy bien cual es-**

* * *

><p>Era de noche en Manehattan y las mane 6 estaban listas para buscar a W.H. Todas estaban con sus trajes y máscaras pasando desapercibidas por el mismo callejón donde Rainbow Dash y Applejack se habían encontrado con el casa recompensas, para encontrarse con una sorpresa, todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, el escritorio estaba tirado, la lámpara rota, y habían unas gotas de sangre en el piso. El hombre no estaba en ningún lado, se notaba que en el lugar había ocurrido una pelea . Rainbow Dash estaba preocupada ya que W.H se había ganado su amistad con el tiempo, así que empezó a buscarlo por todo el lugar sin existo.<p>

**-Rainbow , ya deja de buscar , se debió haber ido**- dijo Applejack

-**pero a dónde?-** dijo Rarity

**-umm… chicas**- dijo Fluttershy señalando atrás de ellas donde estaba el chageling cojeando.

**-Power Ponis? , pero que demonios hacen aquí- **

**-necesitamos tu ayuda- **dijo Rarity

**-ayuda? , Quieren que mate a alguien?-**

**-que mate….? , aaagh , no importa , necesitamos que colabores con nosotras, queremos saber sobre…**-dijo Twilight antes de ser interrumpida

-**lo lamento, estoy retirado de ese oficio**- dijo sentándose en el suelo

**-retirado?! , desde cuándo-** dijo Rainbow Dash

**-desde ahora –** dijo fuertemente

**-lo lamento, pero si no nos ayudas , tendremos que obligarte-** dijo Twilight activando su magia de forma amenazante

**-ja , al parecer hasta los súper héroes son una mentira , pensé que peleaban por la justicia , y tal parece que están amenazando a un pobre e inocente ciudadano-** dijo levantando las manos

**-no eres tan inocente, eres un casa recompensas, te podríamos meter a la cárcel por eso- **dijo Fluttershy ganándose la mirada de todas mientras esta señalaba la muralla llena de fotografías como evidencia

**-veo que lo notaste Fluttershy-** dijo sorprendiendo a todas

**-como supiste su nombre!-** grito Twilight

**-no te dijo Dashie que estoy informado de todo en Manehattan, y eso incluye a ustedes-**

**-con que "Dashie" eehh**- dijo Twilight mirando a Rainbow que dio como respuesta una risa nerviosa

**-creo que sabes demasiado-** dijo Applejack tomando su soja

**-pienso igual querida**- dijo Rarity creando armas de cristal

El chageling se comenzó a poner nerviosos ya que en el mundo en que vivía el , cualquiera era capaz de hacer cualquier locura , y estaba curiosamente lastimado para pelear , y aunque estuviera sin ninguna herida sería difícil luchar contra seis chicas súper poderosas, sin pensar más solo suspiro y dijo:

**-está bien las ayudare , y no se preocupen por su secreto , está a salvo-**

**-más te vale , porque ya sabes lo que te espera si lo cuentas-**

* * *

><p>20 minutos antes<p>

En otro lugar desconocido dos chicas vestidas de negro conversaban en un cuarto con poca iluminación.

**-no crees que fuiste un poco dura con el-**

**-si no lo golpeaba no me iba a decir nada-**

**-pudiste matarlo-**

**-pero no lo ice-**

**-tienes que tener más cuidado , Last Sunrise ya te lo advirtió una vez-**

**-lose – dijo dando una mirada triste al suelo**

* * *

><p>Presente<p>

**-haber déjame ver si entendí, quieren que las ayude a salir de Manehattan**- dijo WH, ya sentado con su arreglado escritorio**-no sé si lo saben , pero es imposible salir de este lugar , o acaso no recuerdan cuando el rey Last…**

**-escucha ambos sabemos que hay una salida-** dijo Twilight

**-está bien , si la hay , pero yo no me voy a arriesgar yendo con ustedes-**

**-ágamos un trato , tu nos ayudas a salir , acompañándonos por supuesto, y nosotras te damos lo que quieras a cambio-**dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

**-lo siento linda, pero yo no quiero nada *que ustedes tengan*-**

**-todo el mundo quiere algo-** dijo Twilight

**-cualquier cosa que sea lo conseguiremos**- dijo Rainbow

**-está bien , pero si no logran cumplir el trato y me sacan afuera de Manehattan ,su secreto ya no será secreto-**

**-trato hecho-** dijo Twilight a punto de estrecharle la mano al chageling

**-espera Twilight !-** dijo Applejack acercándose a los dos**- que quieres a cambio?**-dijo dándole una mirada entreabierta al chageling

-**quiero la cabeza de Lyra**-dijo dando una sonrisa tapada por su sombrero

* * *

><p><strong>-dime, no te da miedo que el tipo se vengue de ti-<strong>

**-y que si lo hace, yo eh matado a mucha gente que se atraviesa en mi camino, no creo que él sea un gran problema para mí-**

**-tienes razón-**

**-y por qué te preocupa tanto eso –**

**-no lose-**

**-ya no importa, apresúrate , tenemos la reunión con el rey-**

Las dos salieron de la habitación para luego ser escoltados por dos hombres con partes metálicas que portaban armas, llegaron por un pasillo a otra sala donde estaba una pequeña pantalla de donde provenía una voz.

**-Lyra, Bon Bon , que información me traen-**

**-Rey Last Sunrise, tenemos lo que quería sobre las Power Ponis-** dijo Bon Bon que estaba con un traje de espía portando tres armas

**-rápido-** dijo para que las dos chicas comenzaran a hablar

* * *

><p><strong>-Lyra?…-<strong>repitió Twilight susurrando

-**chicas tenemos que irnos rápido-** dijo Pinkie Pie que había aparecido en el momento

**-que paso?, te dijimos que vigilaras afuera-**

**-lo sé , lose ,pero-unas-camionetas-vienen-para-acá, creo-que-nos- buscan-a-nosotras**- dijo alteradamente

**-muy bien, hay que irnos-** dijo Rarity

**-pero si eso fue lo que dije yo**- dijo Pinkie

**-no importa quién lo dijo hay que irnos-** decía Applejack para después salir corriendo por el callejón donde se encontró rodeada al igual que las otras chicas.

**-oh oh-** dijo Pinkie

**-muy bien , tendremos que quedarnos a pelear-** dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada ansiosa de golpearle el trasero a alguien

**-a la cuenta de 3-** dijo Twilight

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

YA!

* * *

><p><strong>-rápido-<strong>

**-si señor-**

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie empezó a ver su objetivo que eran los hombres armados a los cuales eran el enemigo , rápidamente procesando en su mente todas las posibilidades y tácticas de pelea como era de costumbre y en menos y 5 segundos , partió disparada para la pelea con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Fili-Second, tiene una velocidad anormal pudiendo correr kilómetros en cuestión de segundos , pero no solo eso , al correr a cierta velocidad puede llegar a formar un escudo rosa detrás de ella, también su cerebro funciona más rápido pudiendo procesar todo muy rápido…<strong>

* * *

><p>Pinkie corría a una velocidad increíble acorralando a los hombres con su escudo llegándoles a dejar inconscientes por la falta de aire que traía su barrera rosa mientras tenía la misma sonrisa como si se tratara de un juego.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Radiance, muy poderosa en la magia, tanto así que puede llegar a crear cualquier cosa hecha de cristal con tan solo imaginarlo , usualmente crea armas, tiene buenos reflejos y se ha mostrado una buena peleadora…-<strong>

* * *

><p>Detrás de Pinkie Pie estaba Rarity que estaba rodeada de hombres con armas a punto de dispararle hasta que esta crea una especie de plataforma circular de cristal que la eleva causando que los hombres se disparen entre sí , baja rápidamente dando una voltereta por el aire, pero se encuentra con otro hombre armado con una espada , Rarity crea la misma versión de la espada pero de cristal y chocan las dos espadas , pero Rarity lo empuja logrando quitársela y le clava su zapato en la cara dándole una patada. La chica de cabello morado se arregla el cabello rápidamente y sigue con el resto con la espada en la mano lista para seguir peleando.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Zapp, controla el clima creando también, pequeños desastres naturales, es muy hábil manejando la electricidad, y es rápida volando, pudiendo evadir casi cualquier cosa que se le atraviese…-<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash estaba en el aire evadiendo todas las balas que le disparaban , luego descendió al suelo y se acercó a un poste de electricidad , y después de tocarlo y absorber toda la electricidad de este (tanto así que en su cuerpo se formaban pequeños rayitos de luz), apunto con su mano a uno de los hombres disparándole un trueno tan poderoso que lo lanzo lejos , viendo que estaba rodeada , se agacho para tocar el suelo y al hacer eso rayos que provenían de su mano salieron del piso llegándole a los hombres que salieron volando por el alto voltaje. Rainbow salió volando para seguir con mas , ya que cada vez se veían llegar más camionetas con hombres armados.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Mistress Mare-Velous , no posee magia pero aun así es muy fuerte sabiendo artes marciales ,tiene un lazo que es indestructible , y maneja las armas muy bien , aunque no tenga rastros de tener algún poder , es las mejor peleando de todo el grupo…-<strong>

* * *

><p>Applejack parecía vencer a los hombres con gran facilidad ya que le tomaba menos de cinco segundos dejarlos inconscientes con el mínimo movimiento, uno se le acercó para dispararle pero Applejack fue más rápida y le tomo el brazo quitándole el arma y usando la misma para romperle la extremidad al hombre dejándolo muy adolorido e inmovilizado , a si seguía con todos, ni siquiera necesitaba un arma para vencerlos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Masked Matter-Horn , tiene altos niveles de magia , puede hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo o conjuro de autodefensa , puede lanzar todo tipo de rayos a través de sus manos , parece que cada día aprende un hechizo nuevo, siendo así la mejor en magia y la más poderosa…-<strong>

* * *

><p>Twilight con el ceño fruncido , creaba con la mano derecha un escudo gigante que la protegía mientras que con la izquierda lanzaba todo tipos de hechizos que dejaban derrotados a los hombres , se tele trasportaba para todos lados , era muy difícil dispararle a causa de eso. Por unos momentos se tele trasporto en el cielo a tres metros del suelo y cuando cayó hizo una onda expansiva de magia derrotando a todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-y por último, Saddle Rager , posee una fuerza anormal , llegaría a ser más fuerte que un animal , también hay rumores de que tiene una mirada hipnotizaste ,pero todavía no se ha comprobado. Puede percibir cada movimiento de su contrincante evitando así cada golpe…-<strong>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy peleaba muy bien, cada golpee que recibía lo evitaba y contraatacaba de nuevo . Un hombre se le había acercado por la espalda, al percibir esto se dio vuelta , para agacharse y evitar el golpee que le había dado , tomándolo del pie y haciéndolo girar como si se tratara de un juguete , golpeando también a los otros sujetos. Tal vez antes había sido tímida, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a golpear gente, a menos que sean inocentes, ya que había jurado solo golpear a gente culpable de algo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-…y esas son las Power Ponis<strong>- finalizo Lyra

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer , y Doble-R-1076 la verdad no te responderé mucho ya que seria spoiler pero digamos que es tipo Avengers , gracias por tu comentario<p>

P/D: en esta historia el padre de discord (Chaos) fue quien peleo con las princesas


End file.
